


Better.

by Missy_Moo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dr Banner, F/M, Intern, Smart Reader, date, meet cute, way to many PhDs in one room.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: Bruce gets a new intern. She’s cute.





	Better.

Better.

Some days were better than others, some days were worse than the actual attack. Each morning Bruce would wake up with flashes of memory’s, mostly the chatari ripping people apart or Tony falling from the sky before hitting the ground. He would have to squash down the memory’s quickly before the big guy decided to make an entrance. 

Today had been no exception, he had woken up and gone for a shower, letting the hot water sooth him and hopefully relax him for the rest of the day. He was needed at the tower today, Tony needed help with repairs to his arc reactor. After a quick breakfast Bruce grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

It only took half an hour to walk from his apartment to the tower, he had been offered a room at the compound but it stressed him out enough just being around the other avengers let alone the younger ones too. So he settled for his studio flat until he could decide which country to travel to next. After the attack he had spent a lot of time in Indonesia flitting from town to town. 

“Good morning Dr Banner.” Friday greeted as he stepped into the elevator. Bruce hummed shoving his hands in his pockets, he really didn’t want to be here today. 

“Friday which floor is Tony on?” He asked leaning against the rail looking at the lights on the control panel. 

“Sir is in the lab, he has been there all night Dr Banner” 

Sighing Bruce headed down to the lab. If Tony had been in the lab all night then he was going to be terrible to work with, hyper and full of new ideas. Slipping out of the elevator Bruce froze seeing the lab full of people. 

Bruce moved around the group of people standing to the side listening to Tony talk, apparently theses were his new interns. Some young, some older. Tugging on his sweater sleeves Bruce quietly made his way into the small office area him and Tony shared. 

“Oh hello, you shouldn’t be in here.” He frowned bumping into someone as he walked in the door. Placing his bag down on the desk he looked up at the person he who was in the room with him. 

“Mr Stark told me to wait in here for you.” It was a young woman, she spoke softly looking at Bruce with big eyes. A smile spreading across her face. 

“For me?” Bruce asked looking at her for a few moments before moving some files around on his desk. Distracting himself from the beautiful woman in front of him. 

“Yes, I applied for the Stark internship but Mr Stark said I was more qualified to work under you than him.” She smiled quickly shifting threw her bag before pulling out a plastic wallet. “These are my credentials, I have a PhD in biochemistry and I’m working on my Radiophysics PhD.” 

Bruce took the file raising his eyebrow at her reading over the papers. “So you think working with me will help you in radiophysics?” He let out a small laugh. “Look where my understanding of gamma radiation got me. You’d be better working with Tony he has equipment and money to help you with your PhD.” 

“Please Dr Banner, I’ve been bounced around from place to place because people think I’m to qualified or I’m to smart to be taught. I know I can learn so much from you. I swear I’ll work hard and I’ll do whatever you say.” She begged looking up at him with big eyes, how could he say no now? 

“What’s your name?” He asked sighing handing her file back. 

“Dr (y/n) (y/l/n).” She held out her hand to shake his. 

“Well then Dr (y/l/n) I can’t say I’m the best at working with others, you should know that I can be temperamental and dangerous. The big guy hasn’t made an appearance in a few months but that doesn’t mean anything.” Bruce shook her hand and watched her as she listened to what he said intently. 

For then next few months (y/n) was at the lab everyday with Bruce working at his side mostly taking notes and listening to him rattle off different equations before answering any questions she had. 

“Dr Banner would you like some lunch?” (Y/n) asked coming out of the office with her bag. 

“No I’m fine, thank you.” He spoke frowning down at the papers in his hands. 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon!” She called slipping out the lab. 

“How come none of my interns offer me lunch?” Tony huffed, dropping down on the stool next to Bruce who was frantically scanning the results in his hands. 

“Because you treat your interns like slaves, Respect, Tony it’s all about respect.” 

“Yeah respect, that’s why (y/n) will do anything for you.” Tony snorted. Tossing a tennis ball in the air before catching it, Pepper had started leaving them everywhere after she noticed that if Tony’s hands were occupied he could focus more. 

“Im helping her with her PhD Tony.” Bruce put down the papers turning to look at his friend. Though he would never admit it to anyone he had grown very fond of (y/n), she was always chirping away and understood him. There weren’t a lot of people around that understood when he went off on an excited tangent about gamma rays or plasma astrophysics. But (y/n) would sit smiling before adding in a small nod or ‘carry on’ while taking notes. 

It had been a few weeks now that he noticed what the memory’s of Loki’s attack had shifted, he would wake up each morning with flashes of (y/n) the day before giggling at him or bringing him coffee when he was half asleep. 

“Yeah and I’m just helping Pepper move up the career ladder.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on big guy just ask her out.” He nudged him now. Bruce glared at him “stop it, you know I can’t.” 

“Can’t what?” (Y/n) asked dropping a sandwich and coffee in front of Bruce. “I thought I said I didn’t want anything?” He frowned.

(Y/n) shrugged “you’ve been here all day and haven’t eaten, save it for later. Gotta stay big and strong!” She beamed taking a bite of her apple before heading to put her bag back in the office. 

“Big and strong” Tony smirked clapping his hand down on Bruce’s shoulder before heading down back over to his area. Bruce looked down at the food in front of him. 

It was his favourite and the coffee was perfect. With a smile he grabbed his food and walked into the office finding (y/n) sat cross legged on the floor reading one of the journals Bruce had suggested while eating her lunch. 

“Hungry now?” She asked with a smirk not looking up at him. 

Bruce shuffled on his feet for a moment not sure what to say. “Uh thank you, I’ll give you the money back tomorrow.” 

(Y/n) looked up at him and shook her head with a small frown. “No no don’t be silly, come sit and eat with me. You taking a break is enough payment.” She smiled again, Bruce thought that might me the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Slipping off his lab coat lying it on the desk he lowered himself to the ground slowly. Leaning his back against the bookcase he sat opposite (y/n). 

“I met captain America today” (y/n) hummed putting down her book. “He was at the sandwich shop just outside! So not only have I met you, iron man and Thor now I’ve met captain America” (y/n) giggled. 

Bruce let out a laugh “just Nat and Clint and you’ve met the whole set” he bit into his sandwich. “Don’t worry Dr Banner, you are always going to be my favourite” Bruce nearly choked at that.

(Y/n) laughed again, “careful don’t need you choking and letting the big guy out in here.” Bruce went bright red, she hadn’t ever spoken about the other guy before. 

“I don’t think he could get through with you here.” Bruce hummed before glancing up at her. (Y/n) tilted her head, “Why me?” She scrunched her nose up. 

Bruce purses his lips for a moment picking at the lid of his coffee cup. 

“Because you make me feel grounded, even when I get stressed out, I calm down as soon as I turn and see you stood there scribbling away in your notebook.” He spoke quietly his lips quirking up into a small smile. 

(Y/n)s cheeks were flushed pink, “Well I’m glad I make you feel grounded” she chewed on her lips for a moment before opening her mouth, then quickly closing it again. 

Bruce laughed a little, “god I shouldn’t be doing this.” Rubbing his hands together a little he glanced up at (y/n). “Seeing as you bought me lunch, how about I take you out for dinner? Tonight? I mean if you’re not busy or have other plans or..” He cringed cutting himself off.

“Dinner? Tonight? With me?” (Y/n) asked shocked even her ears were burning pink now. 

“Yeah, like a date- or- or just as friends- I don’t- I just. Ugh” Bruce ran his hand threw his hair, pushing his glasses up his nose before looking back up at (y/n).

“You want to go on a date with me?” (Y/n) squeaked her sandwich forgotten. “You. Dr Bruce Banner, the guy with 7 PhDs, avenger, hero, extraordinary scientist want to go on a date with me?” 

Bruce laughed outright now. “Yeah I do. I understand if you don’t want to, I know I like you but the other guy might not be so kind” his smile dropped a little. 

“Dr Banner I would love nothing more than to go for dinner with you. The other guy isn’t here and if he was I’m sure I could talk my way out of being smashed.” 

Bruce went to argue and tell her that if he ever hulked out that she needed to run as far as she would, but then it hit him. She said yes.

“O-oh great I-I’ll make reservations.” He grinned. (Y/n) stood up dusting herself off reaching for Bruce’s hand to help him up. 

“Sounds great. I’m gonna head up to the tech room to grab a couple of things. Then I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you tonight Dr Banner” she smirked leaning up to kiss his cheek before hurrying off. 

Yep Bruce felt one hundred times better.


End file.
